1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-task, adjustable workbench which provides a stable and versatile work platform for a variety of work functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a workbench which can be selectively widened and which is provided with a plurality of slots which allow quick acting rocker arm-like clamps to be selectively moved to desired positions and quickly used to secure a work piece or the like, in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various workbench arrangements have been proposed. One example of a foldable workbench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,243 issued on Jul. 14, 1981, in the name of Alessio. This arrangement features a foldable stand upon which two benchboards are supported. One of these boards is arranged to be movable with respect to the other, and is slidable supported on rails that are in turn operatively connected with a pair of drive shaft and follower nut arrangements. The drive shafts in this arrangement are connected to a pair of crank handles via which an operator can selectively move the bench boards toward and away from each other in manner to accommodate different sized work pieces. Each of the bench boards is formed with a pattern of bores into which stopper-like members can be selectively disposed and used to secure a work piece in a desired position.
This arrangement, however, has suffered from the drawback that it is often required to use C clamps to secure a large work piece and/or piece of apparatus such as a vice, drill, miter saw, or the like.
An additional drawback which is encountered with this type of relatively simple work bench arrangement, resides in that it is relatively difficult to secure pieces of large diameter pipe or an oddly shaped work piece in position for cutting and/or machining. One example that is directed to overcoming this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,435, issued on May 15, 1979, in the name of Alessio. This arrangement features the use of two bench type members, one of which is arranged to be inclined with respect to the horizontal, and thus achieve a v-shaped support surface upon which articles such as large diameter pipe can be disposed and clamped.
Nevertheless, this arrangement also tends to be less stable than desired, and becomes relatively complex and expensive.